the_camolotfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul magic
soul magic is only magic in the loose sense that is the extension of energy into the physical plain through mysterious-seming ways. truthfully, however, soul magic is science, specifically the physical manifestation of physical/organic/electrical energy projected by a living organism, an extension of an aura. every living creature that has at least a central nervous sytem has one as it is made up of electromagnetic energy projected by the electrical exchanges within the organism's CNS (Central Nervous System). this field can be manipulated and extended through the use of sheer will and concentration. while all beings posses it, some beings exert a more powerful field than others. summary (continued from introduction) sometimes, a being will have a larger and/or more powerful field than other beings. the influence that this field brings to bear on the physical world is typically refferred to, in most civilizations and cultures, earth included, as luck. really, it's a bodily defense mechanism. for example, say a person with a powerful aura was in a car accident. the field would create a sort of air cusion between the two vehicles at the last second, lessening the impact, then would deflect most, if not all, shrapnel from the collision itself. if this is not a viable option, it will throw the being from the vehicle and maniulate it's flight so that it lands somewhere soft. in reality, the field is not some mysterious sentient force at all, simply the subconcious mind running survivability likelynesses, ratios and probability of damage, creating multiple scenarios and enecating the best one in milliseconds using the app. 87% of the brain that typically isn't used by the concious mind. if the being in question is aware of this field, then a mere thought or command can manipulate it in whatever way desired within reasonable boundaries be conciously extending the field by giving it verbal or nonverbal commands. as nonverbal commands are more at risk from distraction and loose thought processes, verbal commands are preferred. the more technicallities and descriptive ability that a language has, the more exactly power can be used and the more efficient the use of power will be. large languages with many words, phrases, double meanings and such (such as english, aribic, german, ect.) will make the user that much more powerful, depending on their descriptive abilities and imagination. since the source of soul magic's energy is the body's internal biological energy supply, it cannot be cut off or damaged in any way except in utter brain death. the body converts biological energy to a sort of electromagnetic energy (soul energy) then stores it in compressed form throughout every cell in the body until the soul energy reserves are filled or the body detects that it is dangerously low on biological energy. this is less of a nuisance than a failsafe. if the user attempts to overextend his or her abilities, the body will shut down all energy exertion and transfer, effectively switching off all soul magic abilities until the body has replenised it's biological energy supply. due to the large amount of different kinds of evergy used constantly by users of soul magic, they cannot become obese or out of shape as the body's mere act of producing enough energy to fuel soul magic and itself is a workout, not to mention the concentration that is reequired for effective soul magic use, which burns thousands of calories a day. the average adult calorie intake is 1000 per day, a teen's is 2000 per day and a soul magic user's is approximatly 4000 a day, giving them the digestion and metabolism of an adult wolverine. soul magicians, as the users of soul magic are called, are very well known for their voracious appatites and accelerated metabolism. they will literally eat you out of house and home if you make too many demands of their abilities. finally, auras are specific to the person, matching their eye color when they appear visible in the physical world. the reason for this is that the pigments in the eyes, being something that the unconcious mind knows well, and how it reflects and refracts light is used as a model for the way that the aura of a person puts out light. typical soul magic "spells" soul magic spells are less spells than commands that people have experimented with and found workable with most, if not all, soul magic users. fire strike: the most basic of soul magic abilities, and one that any competent soul magic user will use automatically, conjuring it at will without even more than a passing thought, augmenting stength, speed, power and jumping height. fire strike is a physical representation of a soul magician's aura, and it will automatically flair up when exposed to another aura of power. when someone with unactivated soul magic abilities comes in contact with fire strike, it triggers the abilities lieing dormant and causes their own aura to flair up dramatically. starlight beam: a basic beam attack that uses any light in the viscinity as the model for it's formation. despite being basic, starlight beam is a formidable attack, instantly producing a beam of superconcentrated light similar to a laser beam that is hotter than the sun and has a range of several miles, the only drawback being that once fired, the direction of the beam cannot be changed. diamond wings: while a more advanced spell that takes concentration and power to even atempt, diamond wings is well worth the effort, producing twin wings made out of diamond shaped pieces of concentrated energy on the user's back for as long as he or she maintains the spell, allowing flight and even the use of the diamond feathers as a sort of thrown flechette round, being very sharp and able to travel long distances before coming unraveled. Category:Abilities